The Next Generation
by Bill
Summary: Voldemort's attempt to take over the next generation of students and teachers.
1. New Faces

The Next Generation, Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: My newest series. If you haven't read the Ginny Riddle series, please do so. Anyway, off the old stuff and on with the new stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that J.K. owns.  
  
Professor Hermione Potter was frustrated. She was frustrated because her fifth year Transfiguration class was utterly unable to transform their Transfiguration textbooks into pillows. She strode to the front of her classroom and began to write on the board. She wrote more complicated notes and explanations, and told the class to try the new way.  
One of the students raised her hand. "Professor Potter," she said, "I turned my book into a Monopoly board. Does that count?"  
"No," Hermione continued, "we're working with pillows." She was really displeased now. Seeing as this was a fifth year class and not a first year class, they should be able to transfigure a book into a pillow. She was about to write more stuff on the board when the classroom door opened. A second year hobbled into the room, and as soon as she was over the threshold of the door, she lost consciousness.  
Professor Potter rushed over to the unconscious student, who was covered in cuts and bruises. The blood was spilling freely now, and Hermione was frantic. She pounded the intercom button and began to scream.  
"Harry," she screamed into the intercom, "get down here now! It's an emergency! Hurry!"  
The calm voice of Headmaster Harry Potter came through the intercom. "Hermi, I'll be right down."  
And he was. As soon as he finished speaking, he Apparated into the Transfiguration room, and saw the injured student. "Hermi, what happened?" he asked.  
"She came in here a minute ago, and Harry, we've got to do something," said Hermione frantically.  
Headmaster Potter knealt before the injured student, muttering something with his wand out. Presently he looked up at Hermione. "Just as I thought, it's the Tranuncus Curse. It's a dark curse used only by the Death Eaters." Harry stood up and raised his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa," he roared. The student floated up into the air and the Headmaster led the student to the Hospital Wing.  
When they arrived in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey almost fainted when she saw the injured second year. "What happened to her?" asked Madam Pomfrey.  
"It's the Tranuncus Curse, Poppy. Used only by the Death Eaters. See what you can do for her. I've got to address the school." With that, the youngest Headmaster in Hogwarts history, 28-year old Harry Potter made his way to the staff room.  
  
Professor Neville Longbottom was in a very good mood today. His first year Herbology class had eleven of seventeen students ace the recent Herbology test, which meant he was doing a good job teaching. Today the third year class he was teaching now was doing a good job with the new Mandrakes that they had. He was just about to praise one of his students when Headmaster Potter's voice came over the intercom.  
"Attention all teachers and students," Headmaster Potter said, "All students report to your common rooms, and all teachers to the staff room now. Prefects are in charge at the house towers. Let's do this now. Class dismissed indefinitely."  
Professor Longbottom wore a befuddled expression as the third year Hufflepuffs left the greenhouse. He figured he had better stop standing there looking stupid, and get to the staff room. He washed his hands and headed for the main building.  
  
Harry and Hermione Potter sat together in the staff room talking, until the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Ron Weasley, came over to join them.  
"Hi, Harry, Hermione," Ron said. "Why'd you dismiss class? I was about to give one of those seventh year Slytherins detention, but you freed him before I could arrange it." This was really bothering Ron, because he really hated Ed Carinth. But every teacher hated Ed Carinth, one more detention would do nothing to him.  
"Ron," Harry began. At this very moment, Professor Longbottom came over to join them. He too was confused as to why class was dismissed. "Lord Voldemort is coming here," said Harry grimly. At that very moment, the Potions master, Professor Draco Malfoy, entered the room.  
"Hey, Potter," he called across the staff room. Harry and Hermione both turned their heads. "Not you, Mudblood," Malfoy said, "Headmaster Potter."  
"Professor Malfoy," Harry said, "if you call her a Mudblood one more time, I will have your dungeon infested with ferrets."  
Malfoy turned pale. Since the incident with Mad Eye Moody in their fourth year, ferrets had been Draco Malfoy's biggest fear. "F...f...f ferrets?"  
"Yes, Malfoy," Hermione cut in, "ferrets."  
"So as I was saying," Malfoy continued, "no-guts Potter dismissed all the classes why?"  
"Voldemort is returning. He is coming to Hogwarts today."  
"Oooh, No-Guts Potter is afraid of Voldie-mortie," said Malfoy. Harry rose, beginning to show signs of anger, but Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and he sat back down.  
  
James Potter paced the Gryffindor Common Room. He was a first year at Hogwarts, and he was the son of the Headmaster and the Transfiguration teacher. He was pretty popular for this, since everyone wanted to get on Harry and Hermione Potter's good sides. He and his best friend, Patrick Weasley sat down, waiting for word on the school closing. In twenty minutes, James's mother entered the room.  
"Students," Professor Potter began, "Please report to the Great Hall. The Headmaster wants to make an announcement." With that she left the room, leaving no hint as to what this announcement might be.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, all the students had filed into the Great Hall, and had sat at their House tables. Headmaster Potter rose.  
"Students," he said. "The reason I have dismissed classes, and the reason you were sent back to your common rooms is simply that Lord Voldemort is returning to the school, and he will be here today or tomorrow." After saying this, he sat back down at the seat in the center of the High Table, with Hermione on his right and Ron on his left.  
Nervous and frantic babble broke out between the students as Headmaster Potter sat down. They couldn't believe Lord Voldemort was coming to the school, and that he would probably try to kill them all.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. A Vain Attempt

The Next Generation, Chapter 2  
  
Author's Note: Lord Voldemort is coming back! Oh, no! The thrilling second part is here. Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter One. Reviews are appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. owns much less of this story than she did of my others. The futures of the characters belong to me, thank you very much.  
  
James Potter paced the Gryffindor common room with his best friend Pat Weasley. They stood, wondering if Headmaster Potter hadn't been playing a bad April Fools joke in stating that Lord Voldemort was returning. Now, at 10:30 PM, they were tired and wanted to go to sleep. Before long, James's mother, Professor Potter, the head of Gryffindor House, came in to tell them to go to bed.  
Professor Potter rarely patronized the Gryffindor common room, but the Head Girl was not going to tell anyone to go to bed tonight, as she was busy making out with her Ravenclaw boyfriend at the lake. Professor Potter sent all the Gryffindors to bed, and returned to her and Harry's apartment. They desperately tried to sleep, but no one at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry got too much sleep the night of April 2nd, 2009.  
  
Hermione woke up at 3:30 after a terrible nightmare. She had been forced by Voldemort to watch the murder of every Gryffindor student in turn, then Ron, then Harry, and then Voldemort turned and murdered Hermione. She sat up in bed and screamed, promptly waking Harry. He was displeased about being woken up so early.  
"Hermi, what's wrong?" Harry asked.  
"Just a bad dream, Harry," she replied, "that's all."  
"Lay down, Hermi," Harry said softly. She did so, Harry put his arm around her, and they both fell back to sleep.  
  
At 8:00, the Potters awoke in their apartment and got into their robes. There were to be no classes that day, but all the students and teachers were having breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione sat at the High Table and silently consumed their breakfast in a short time. They went back to Harry's office and nervously sat across from each other at the desk. Harry drummed his fingers on the desk as Hermione idly ran her fingers through her hair, waiting for some word on Voldemort.  
  
At 4:00 PM, the stone gargoyle jumped aside and Professor Weasley entered Headmaster Potter's office. Harry and Hermione were still sitting at the desk, not having moved in six hours. He continued to rap his fingers on the desk as Hermione continued to run her hands through her hair.  
"Hey Ron," said Harry, "any news? What's going on, is Voldemort here?"  
"Yes, Harry," Ron said grimly. "Lord Voldemort is here."  
Harry and Hermione jumped up from the desk and ran down the steps to the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office. The stone gargoyle did not move. It was sealed shut.  
"Alohomora," muttered Hermione. Nothing happened. "Alohomora," she said again, a little louder this time. The gargoyle still did not move. They were locked inside Headmaster Potter's office with Voldemort loose in the school!  
  
James Potter and Patrick Weasley crawled through the portrait hole and exited the Gryffindor common room. They walked through the corridors, wands out, under the Invisibility Cloak, which Harry had given his son once Harry had learned the Invisibility Charm. James and Patrick had told no one about their plans, and had no backup in case they failed to defeat Lord Voldemort alone, and their failure was almost a certainty.  
  
Harry banged his head against the wall of his office. Why couldn't he think of something to do? Having been stuck inside his office for twenty minutes, they could only assume what kind of carnage Voldemort had caused. Then it struck him. Harry knew what to do. He walked over and grabbed Hermione. "Wingardium Leviosa," he said, as he and Hermione rose. Ron had volunteered to stay behind in case someone found them in the office. Harry and Hermione floated higher and higher, finally flying straight into the Ravenclaw common room.  
They climbed through the Ravenclaw portrait hole and began to move through the school.  
  
James and Pat were moving past the door to the trophy room when they heard a sound. The sound was accompanied by a voice.  
"Ah, the son of Harry Potter and the son of Ron Weasley," said the voice. It was Voldemort. "We'll just have to make easy pickings of you two," he said.  
"I don't think so," said James. "Expelliarmus," he cried, but nothing happened.  
Voldemort was beside himself with amusement. Foolish little kids, he thought, trying to disarm me, but they probably don't even know how to do it. We'll just have to finish them off. So he did. "Tranuncum Doble," Voldemort roared, and James and Pat collapsed. Voldemort strode away with an evil look on his face.  
  
Harry and Hermione were still looking for some sign of the Dark Lord. After searching Hogwarts for 35 minutes, they had found nothing. Finally, they thought of one place they hadn't searched. They headed for the trophy room, wands out.  
They were not prepared for what they were about to see. Lying on the floor of the trophy room were James Potter, and Patrick Weasley, victims of the Tranuncus Curse.  
Hermione Potter fainted into her husband's arms as Harry snapped into action.  
Keeping a tight hold on Hermione, so she didn't fall, he roared, "Wingardium Leviosa," pointing his wand at James and Pat.  
They floated up into the air and Harry directed them in the direction of the hospital wing, still carrying Hermione.  
They arrived in the Hospital Wing in short order, and Madam Pomfrey was shocked to see the fainted Hermione and the Tranuncus victims James and Pat. She put all three of them on beds, and began to care for James and Pat. It was at this moment that Hermione came to. She rose from the bed, and gripped Harry's hand nervously.  
Just then, Professor Weasley entered the room. He was also astounded to see his son a victim of the Tranuncus Curse. The three of them watched Madam Pomfrey attend to James and Patrick for a while.  
All of a sudden, James's pulse disappeared and he stopped breathing!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Survival

The Next Generation, Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about that huge cliffhanger at the end of Chapter 2, I just had to do it. Here's the exciting last chapter! Reviews are appreciated, and flames are welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I own more in this than I did in others. J.K. probably has her own ideas for her characters' futures, but this is MY account. J.K. owns the characters and Hogwarts, not me.  
  
"Poppy," Hermione cried, "what happened??!! Is he gonna be all right?" Hermione was on the verge of hysterics and Harry was drumming his fingers on the bedside table in utter nervousness. Was James going to die?? He had done a foolish thing, granted, but he couldn't die! It just wasn't fair! Hermione's thoughts burned in her mind as she remembered the memories of James's younger years. What would happen to her and Harry if he died? She didn't want to think about that.  
Madam Pomfrey was moving around James's bed with her wand, muttering incantations. No change occured, and Hermione became more convinced that James was going to die. Madam Pomfrey walked around the bed one more time, chanting more spells, but there was still no difference. At this point Madam Pomfrey became desperate, something that rarely happened. She screamed, "Galeamontis!" and James began to breathe again.  
"Will he be all right," Hermione asked frantically.  
"Yes," replied Madam Pomfrey. "He'll be all right."  
Harry and Hermione collapsed with relief. Ron was scared; it looked as if they'd collapse right onto the floor, but luckily, a massive orange couch appeared right at the spot where they fell. They landed on the couch, and Ron left the room.  
Harry and Hermione embraced warmly, overcome with relief that their son would be OK. They broke their embrace and looked deep into each other's eyes. Then the Headmaster of Hogwarts kissed his wife, feeling as though a great weight had veen lifted from his and Hermione's shoulders.   
Seconds later, the door burst open and in came Lord Voldemort!  
Harry and Hermione were completely oblivious to the fact that Voldemort had entered the room; they were oblivious to everything.  
Voldemort laughed a high, cold laugh. Ah, ah, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, kissing his wife like a *censored* love-struck teenager, Voldemort thought to himself, we'll see about that! Voldemort raised his wand. "Loatharmus Kisimus," he uttered with satisfaction, and folded his arms across his chest to watch the results. This was going to be good!  
Hermione Potter loved her husband. She sat on that couch, kissing him, and she knew she loved him more than she had ever loved another man. Then a voice in the back of her head chimed in. Who the *censored* does this *censored* think he is, kissing me! Well this *censored* can kiss my *censored*. She pulled away from Harry and slapped him in the face, as hard as she could, with Voldemort laughing in the background. "Who the *censored* do you think you are, Harry Potter!" she screamed. Just then she realized how much she hated him.  
"Mudblood, I think my *censored* is wrong for *censored* kissing you, you *censored*!" roared Harry to Hermione. Voldemort was beside himself with laughter. The Kisser's Hate Curse worked every time, Voldemort thought. Whenever he didn't feel like watching two people kiss, he used the Kisser's Hate Curse, and they would absolutely loathe each other. But Voldemort realized too late that there were only two people on earth who knew the countercurse, him and Madam Pomfrey.  
Needless to say, Madam Pomfrey was not pleased to see such a curse inflicted on two of her friends. She was so angry at Voldemort, she thought she could kill him. But first she had to end this, as Hermione had just kicked Harry where the sun don't shine, and the pain quotient could soon get even higher. "AFECTIANDEM FINITE LOATHARMUS KISIMUS!!" Madam Pomfrey screamed angrily, and Voldemort looked horrified. His fun had been ruined!  
Hermione began falling over herself with apologies to Harry, who was currently in a lot of pain, and she somehow found the sense to raise her wand and say, "Reproductium Agonium Healiarmus." Just then, Harry's pain ended, and he turned to look at Voldemort.  
"YOU CUSS!!!" shouted Harry, beside himself. "Take this! Incendio!"  
But just then, he realized he no longer had his wand. He had been Disarmed by Voldemort an instant before he had said the spell.  
Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione. "Crucio," he said coldly, and a green jet of light issued from his wand.  
Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but instead she heard a scream of agony from Harry. He had jumped in front of the oncoming curse to protect Hermione, and he was now writhing violently on the floor.  
Hermione was mad now. "ENNERVATE!" she bellowed, and Harry slowly rose to his feet. "Accio wand," she said, and Harry's wand flew back into his hand.  
"Riddle," Harry seethed. "Now this is the end. Twenty-eight years is a long time coming, but I finally get to do this." Harry and Hermione were both becoming very emotional, but Harry carried on. "Expelliarmus," Harry said, and Voldemort's wand shot up into the air. "Hermi, I'm going to enjoy this very much. Join me?" he asked.  
"Without hesitation," Hermione replied, and two wands were pointed at Voldemort's heart.  
Harry slowly counted to three on his fingers. "Avada Kedavra," they said, at precisely the same instant, and Voldemort's body immediately turned cold and fell deader than a doornail to the ground.  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and couldn't believe that their arch-nemesis was gone forever. They fell into each other's arms and held each other closely.  
"I've got to tell the school that Voldemort won't be causing us much trouble anymore," Harry whispered to her happily, and they shared a long, intense kiss.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: Another series done. I'll be back soon with something new, but I don't know what it will be called. I think it'll be a cool idea though. Anyway, it feels weird for me to keep typing Hermione Potter instead of Hermione Granger. Anyone else having that problem? Also, it was brought to my attention (and it is true) that Harry Apparated to Hermione's classroom in Chapter One. I also realize that it is impossible to Apparate on school grounds. Having read the Prisoner of Azkaban six times, I should realize this. Normally a stickler for such things, I guess it just slipped my mind. Please accept my sincerest apologies for this glaring plot oversight. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. Bye for now, see you around. Please use the little box just below here, I greatly appreciate reviews. 


End file.
